Goddess's Interference
by pyr0man1ac
Summary: A lovenut goddess appears in the Academy, to help opposite students enemies to get together as a perfect pair! There are 3 perfect pairs in the story... guess who!


**Goddess's Interference**

**by: pyr0man1acblu3**

**Chapter One: The Love-nut Goddess**

**PROLOGUE:**

**Now, a survey was given to Class B because of noise and arguments. Each student was given a chance to name their worst enemy of the opposite sex. Here are a few of the examples or favorites: **

**Ruka-Hotaru**

**Iinchou-Sumire**

**Natsume-Mikan**

**Koko-Nonoko**

**Mochu-Anna**

**An announcement was also made that the Academy has built a 'love-nut goddess' shrine and each pair of students would have to go in and worship her.**

**The love-nut goddess only appears to the perfect pair, and helps them get together! The goddess has a master plan for each pair and will do anything to make the two students fall in love with one another!!!**

**PROLOGUE END!!!**

**Part 1:**

**Conversation with Hotaru, Ruka and Ine Suzuki**

**(Hotaru and Ruka were both kneeling before the shrine)**

**Ine Suzuki appears **

**Ine Suzuki: Greetings, my subjects**

**Ruka: Ohayou, Ms. Suzuki**

**I: Onegai, call me Ine.**

**R: Hai.**

**Hotaru: Ine, why have you appeared to us? **

**I: Demo, you are perfect for each other. I don't see the reaspon why I shouldn't!**

**H: shimatta Teme! Do you really...?!?**

**R: Nani? Honto ni?!?**

**I: I said you two are perfect for each other!**

**R: Kate no koto!?!**

**H: Pffff. Muri muri.**

**I: Anything is possible... Hotaru Nogi.**

**H: Nande?!? Ine! S...shi ne!!!**

**R: Imai... blushes **

**I: I believe you like each other too!!!**

**H: Baka no Ine. looks away **

**R: Ine, how do we know it's true?**

**I: Kore kore, Ruka-kun.**

**( Ine puts a device in Ruka's hand. It measured his heart beats..)**

**I: 157 beats per minute. You like her.**

**R: blushes Iye! Iye! Iye!**

**( She gave the device to Hotaru)**

**I: 159 beats per minute. You like him.**

**H: Your invention is fake.**

**I: Believe what you want to.**

**R: sigh Imai... touches her hand **

**H: Sawaruna, bunny-piyon-boo-boo.**

**R: Imai! Shi ne!**

**I: sigh Oi! Yamero!**

**R: Iye!**

**H: Iye!**

**I: YAMERO, BAKA!!!!!**

**H: Pffff.**

**R: ****falls to the ground **

**I: YOu see, this is the problem! You always have arguments!**

**H: So? What do you care?**

**I: You must fall in love with each other! It's destiny, you see?**

**( takes a small picture out in which the adult Hotaru and Ruka were holding twins in their arms. A black-haired boy and a blonde girl. They also wore similar golden rings in their ring fingers.)**

**R: Masaka!!!**

**H: That's not true.**

**R: Hujite... fallen in love with Imai?!?**

**H: Nani? blushes a LITTLE bit **

**R: Iye! Iye! Iye! Aho! Aho!**

**I: Now, do you believe me?**

**H & R: MASAKA!!!!**

**Part 1 End...**

**Part 2:**

**Conversation with Natsume, Mikan and Ine Suzuki**

**They were kneeling before the shrine. **

**Natsume: I don't see why we should waste our time here! I could be reading my manga right now! Dammit!**

**Mikan: Urusai, Natsume! It's just to give praise. **

**N: Tch. rolls his eyes **

**M: **_**Konone... are so red and deep. Aagh! Stop bad genkaku! Genkaku!!!**_** AAAAGH!!!**

**N: Urusai, baka yaka mishi ona!**

**M: Hmph.**

**Ine appears **

**Ine: Greetings, fellow subj- **

**N: You know, you look real.**

**I: I am.**

**N: Busayku. Hmfff.**

**M: Natsume! I think she's Ine Suzuki!**

**N: Right.**

**I: Yes, I am, dear Natsume-kun.**

**M: Masaka! If you appeared...**

**I: Then you're a perfect pair, that's right!**

**N: Sona koto nai, polka dots.**

**M: Natsume! Why don't you respect her?!?**

**N: Iye, bakero.**

**I: Now, yamero! Onegai! Stop fighting!**

**M: Hmfff.**

**N: Whatever.**

**Part 2 end...**

**Part 3:**

**The Rain, Bench and the Kuro Neko**

**R: Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!**

**H: Doko no baka?!?**

**Hotaru and Ruka (still fighting alot) were running down the hallway, trying to find our favorite idiot.**

**R: Oi, Iinchou, have you seen Mikan?**

**I: Iye. Gomen, Ruka-kun.**

**R: Hotaru! Hayaku!**

**H: Since when did you call me by my first name?**

**R: Ehm... Nandemonai! Let's just fin Mikan-chan...**

**Suddenly, their prayers were answered. They saw Mikan walk out of the comfort room and they shouted.**

**R: Mikan! Oi, Mikan!!!**

**M: Nani, Ruka-pyon?**

**H: It's you precious Natsume...**

**M: Nani?!? What happened to him?!?**

**R: Come quick!**

**H: Hayaku, bakero!**

**Ruka and Hotaru brought Mikan to Natsume's room. Mikan slammed the door open right away.**

**M: Natsume, doshta no?!?**

**She saw his room. It was a total wreck. She saw Natsume standing at the corner, his fists clenched and his expression furious.**

**M: Natsume!!!**

**N: Nani kore, bakero?!?**

**M: What happened to you?!?**

**N; Urusai, busayku! You don't need to know!**

**M: Demo...**

**N: URUSAI!!!!**

**He straightened up and leapt out the window.**

**M: Natsume! Ah matte!!!**

**H: There's no use.**

**R: sigh **

**Natsume went to the white benches (with the shade) and sat there to meditate. I started to rain heavily and he shivered. A faint sound of a voice was heard resounding through the woods.**

**M: Natsume, are you there?!?**

**N: Oi polka, yamero. You're gonna shatter my eardrums!**

**M: Natsume?!?**

**She ran to the shade and saw Natsume. She put down her umbrella and sat beside him, a good 3 meters between them.**

**M: What really happened, Natsume?**

**N: None of your idiotic business.**

**M: Natsume, koto shim pais te!**

**N: Don't waste your time worrying, baka.**

**M: Kate no koto?!?!**

**N: Hmph.**

**M: Can't you see that I CARE for you?!?!**

**At the same time, Mikan's umbrella flew away with the wind, but she didn't care at all.**

**Natsume was shocked at Mikan's last statement, and he couldn't think of anything that he could say.**

**M: Speechless, genius? smirks **

**N: Urusai.**

**M: Hmph.**

**Natsume took something from his pocket and thrusted it at Mikan.**

**N: The goddess gave me this.**

**The thing was a picture of the adult Natsume and Mikan, holding a baby girl with black hair and hazel eyes. The background was a big mansion with a big inscription on the golden gates. It said, " Hyuuga Family" and at the bottom, " Natsume, Mikan and Mikairi Hyuuga".**

**M: Ohmigod!!!!! Is this you and me?!?!**

**N: Isn't it obvious, baka???**

**M: This is our... future?**

**N: I don't know.**

**M: So we were married. Sou ka...**

**N: I won't let this happen! You'll be in danger if you stuck close to me!**

**M: Demo...**

**N: I told you in the last 4 years didn't I?!? Stay away from me. I don't want you to see! You're an angel of light while I'm just a creature of the dark! Leave me alone!**

**M: Natsume-kun. Don't act so selfish!**

**N: Hmph. Baka ona.**

**Both stare at the rain, faces red, eyes blank and minds in deep complicated thoughts. It's raining... hard. Mikan remembered her lost umbrella.**

**M: Do you have an umbrella, Natsume?**

**N: Iyaya, polka.**

**M: How do we get out of here?**

**N: We run.**

**M: I don't wanna be wet and sick!**

**N: Well, then what do you plan to do, baka?!?**

**M: I don't know...**

**N: You really are stupid.**

**M: Iya da kure?**

**N: No.**

**M: Agh! You're just the opposite of me Natsume!!!**

**N: Good. _Opposites attract, don't they?_**

**M: Aaagh...! Natsume, shi ne!!!**

**N: Hn. Busayku... >> coughs **

**M: Huh? Daijobou ka?**

**N: Can't you tell? Jeez...**

**He was shivering...**

**M: You need medicine, Natsume!**

**N: I don't. >> sneezes!!! **

**M: You're definitely sick. Hmph.**

**N: Whatever, grandma.**

**Mikan glanced at her watch. 6 pm. Dinner time. If she wasn't stuck with Natsume, she'd be eating by now!!!**

**Chapter One End!!!**


End file.
